


the migration of a rare bird

by crowind



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowind/pseuds/crowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She charts, he wanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the migration of a rare bird

Sarada collected trinkets and toys: a tiny rocking horse from the Grass, and from Sand matching silk shawls for mother and daughter. She could map the continent, a chart of the migration of a rare bird. A season to nest in spring, yet always the wandering. She grew; his peregrination expanded. Once, an exquisite painting of the land beyond Lightning, a drum shipped from Mist and arriving at the same time as Papa. Her datapoints grew sparser apart. Mama's face was a map too, a seismograph whose peaks dampened with every disturbance. Eventually she stopped; his world never stopped growing.


End file.
